Mission Impossible
by Christy C
Summary: Fury assigns the Avengers to get Steve and Tony together...so he can win the SHIELD betting pool. Stony. Superhusbands. Oneshot. Prompt Fill.


"Avengers, excluding Captain Steve Rogers and Iron Man, we have a serious problem." Fury placed his hands on the table in front of them.

"If this is so serious, then why are the good Captain and Man of Iron absent?" Thor questioned innocently. The others looked to Fury expectantly. Fury chuckled.

"Because _they_ are the problem."

Natasha and Clint seemed to understand instantaneously. Bruce seemed to know somewhat, while Thor was just completely confused.

"The Man of Iron and the Captain are honorable, virtuous men!" Thor objected, jumping to his feet, slamming his fist into the table. The metal dented under his weight, yet didn't break. Fury stared him down.

"Yes. That's the problem. They're a little _too _honorable and _virtuous." _With that, Bruce completely understood, while Thor was still confused. Clint decided to help out.

"Thor, you know how Steve and Tony flirt disgustingly all the time, but refuse to actually date….er, court one another?" Thor nodded, "Yeah, that's the problem." Thor brightened.

"You wish for us to bring them together!" Thor realized. He sat down again, smiling happily, "How?" he questioned. Fury shook his head.

"I don't care. It just needs to be fixed." Natasha raised an eyebrow at him.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that you joined the betting pool, would it?" Fury glanced at her, smirking.

"No. Not at all. Just make sure that they're together by the 25th." He turned, and strode out of the room. Bruce's brow furrowed.

"The betting pool?" he questioned. Clint grinned.

"Yeah. Almost everyone at S.H.I.E.L.D. picked a date. I have two days left before I lose." He explained. "So, don't worry, I got this mission." He grinned, jumping to his feet. As he swaggered out of the room, Natasha turned to them.

"When he fails, I'll try." She grinned ferally, "I have a week." With that, she sashayed out of the room. Bruce and Thor shared a look.

"What is this betting pool?" Thor questioned. Bruce chuckled, before explaining.

* * *

A day later saw Clint watching from the vents as his master plan commenced.

Tony raised his eyebrow, holding out the red, white, and blue condoms. 'From, Guess Who.' Clint smirked as the other man licked his lips. phase one complete.

Army crawling across the tower, he watched from above as phase two commenced. Steve opened the door to the room, eyes widening as he took in the red and yellow roses. Walking up the flowers on his desk, he picked up the card. 'From, Guess Who.' As the super soldier grinned, Clint fist pumped.

He crawled through, dropping casually into the living room. The two men met in the middle. They grinned at each other and Clint smirked. Yeah, he was good.

"Tony, look at the flowers someone gave me." Steve showed them off. Tony nodded.

"Really, you got a gift too? I got condoms!" he held them up, "I can always use these." He smirked as the other man rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I'm going to ask Jarvis who put these in my room." Steve brightened, following the other man to his lab.

"Really? Ask him about the flowers!" he followed him downstairs.

Clint watched them with wide eyes.

Shit.

Two hours later, he was being grilled as to why he had suddenly become so generous with gift giving.

* * *

Three days later after Clint had successfully lost the pool, Natasha began her master plan. She was smarter than Clint. She understood the art of seduction better. She also understood the monster of jealously better.

After careful determination, she figured Tony would be the one to act with jealously. Carefully slipping into Steve's room, she removed all she would need.

Then, she waited for the opportune moment. Tony entered the house after a meeting, exhausted and not thinking clearly.

She met him in the living room, wearing simply Steve's shirt, with a pair of his red and gold roses over her ear. Tony glanced up at her, looking back to his phone. Then he did a double take.

"Is that Steve's shirt?" he demanded. Natasha smiled coyly, nodding. "And his roses?" she shrugged.

"Mine now." She purred, before sashaying out of the room. Let him think about that for a few seconds, and he would go running to Steve.

Oh, he went running to Steve alright.

She couldn't stand the disappointed eyes Steve kept giving her for a week after she "stole his stuff."

* * *

Bruce really didn't want to do this, but Natasha coerced him into it after she had failed. She had two days before she lost the pool and Clint had declared that she only got one shot at getting them together.

Bruce cornered Tony. Oh god. He couldn't believe she was making him do this. She determined that since Tony did not succumb to jealously, then Steve would. Yeah. She was making him do this. Steve was due home any minute and he had to catch them in an appropriately "risqué" pose. Bruce was not looking forward to this.

"Hey Greeny." Tony chirped, tapping through the screens on his phone. Bruce swallowed, standing.

"Tony, can I talk to you?" he questioned nervously, tugging on the bottom of his shirt. Tony looked to him expectantly. "Um…" the door started to open and Bruce panicked, jumping forward.

He overshot his jump a bit, sending them both tumbling to the ground in a mass of limbs. Tony groaned. Bruce sighed.

"Oh my! Are you guys okay?" And Steve was ever so helpful, pulling them easily to their feet. Tony scratched his head, stretching.

"Fine. What was that about?" he questioned Bruce. Now they were both looking to him expectantly. He swallowed.

"I tripped!" he blurted, before turning and darting out the door.

* * *

Five days later Thor tried.

He met with the others afterwards, grinning broadly. They looked at him expectantly. "Wonderful news friends! The Man of Iron and the good Captain have admitted their feelings!"

"Really?" Natasha didn't sound happy, probably because she had reentered the betting pool, but a month ago.

"Yes, I have brought them together and ask them how the felt. They said they liked each other and were the best of friends!" Thor clapped. Natasha smirked as she realized she still had her chance and Clint snorted.

"Sorry buddy, that's not the type of confession we were looking for." He pat the god on the back. Thor frowned.

"On Asgard, when asked about feelings for one another, we answer honestly. Do you believe they were lying?" Thor was so confused that Bruce decided to take pity on him.

"No Thor. You're right. They are best friends…" They just want to be more than that. He didn't add that part, so as not to confuse Thor more. Thor's brilliant smile was back.

"Wonderful! I have accomplished this mission!" With that, he exited the room with a flash of his cape.

* * *

"Well boys, today is the day." Fury placed his hands down on the table in front of them. "The 25th. You two "get together" today." Steve and Tony glanced to each other. Tony smirked.

"Fury, Fury, Fury, I can't believe you would use such underhanded tactics to win a betting pool." As Fury's eyes widened slightly, Steve chuckled.

"Yeah. We found out about that Director. Now we understand why you told us to keep our relationship secret for a while." Steve shook his head. Fury shrugged.

"Can you blame me?" he questioned dryly, "That's five thousand bucks in the pocket." Tony raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you mean twenty five hundred?" he questioned innocently. Fury scowled.

"Why do you need the money? You're a millionaire!" Fury objected.

"Billionaire actually." Tony corrected, "And I want the money so you can't have it." He explained happily. Fury nearly growled at him.

"We could just 'start dating' another day." Steve pointed out. Tony looked to him, pleasantly surprised.

"I can't believe you're backing me on this." Steve smiled at him.

"Well, I deserve the money. Dating you." He stated pointedly. Fury hummed, before nodding.

"Ya know what…Rogers, you're right. I'll give you half. Now go date!"

* * *

_**R & R. **_


End file.
